


【带卡】臣服者

by Leterribal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: ※暗部部长土x五代火影卡。※一辆小破car，没啥可预警的，就是难吃
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 47





	【带卡】臣服者

“当我们赶到现场时，团藏大人已经……”  
宇智波带土露出克制的悲戚眼神：“是我无能，太晚查出晓要袭击团藏大人的情报，请顾问大人和五代目大人责罚。”  
他的眼睛大而亮，诚恳的悔恨和自责在他水润的瞳孔里直泄而出，以至于两个一直忌惮宇智波的老人居然都有一瞬间心疼。  
就像看到自家孩子那般心疼。  
“我愿意引咎辞职。”  
水户门炎清了清嗓子：“这也不怪你，毕竟谁知道团藏居然瞒着木叶，在火之国边境私建基地呢？”  
转寝小春也说：“根的资源和人脉需要暗部接收，这个责任只有你能担起。”  
说完，他们两人心照不宣的移开眼神。  
这两个老狐狸可不会被轻易迷惑，但团藏死的虽然蹊跷，这之外暴露出他本人行为的更多猫腻，不如不再追究。  
她顿了顿，说道：“五代目你怎么看？”  
旗木卡卡西照常在上忍制服外套五代目火影的御神袍，露出那副懒洋洋的神态：“如顾问大人所说。”  
他起身：“那么顾问大人们请回吧，我还需要暗部汇报更多情报。”  
带土抬眸，看着卡卡西的侧颜在自己眼前飘过，头却更低的垂下。  
“你跟我来。”  
*  
把门反锁，拉起窗板，宇智波带土马上收起那副像被遗弃小狗般可怜的神情，对着空气冷然命令道。  
“接下来的事情我需要单独向五代目报告，任何人不得在旁，都退下。”  
一瞬间，四周只剩下他们两人的气息。  
卡卡西随意坐下，看起来更加懒散，单眼睥睨带土郑重的在他面前单膝跪下。  
不等他开口，卡卡西开门见山的说：“宇智波部长，是你用幻术控制了那个晓成员，让他杀死了志村团藏吧。”  
带土愣了一下，露出审慎的笑容：“您有证据吗，五代目大人？”  
卡卡西从来不喜欢别人叫自己大人，此时却没有反驳，而是伸出手。  
“没有，但我还不够了解你吗？”  
带土的注意力完全被卡卡西露出的那截白生生的腕子，还有露指手套外纤细的手指吸引去了。  
在这言语上对峙，似乎互相有试探之意的场合，气氛却陡然在卡卡西抚上带土脸颊时变得诡异的暧昧与缠绵起来。  
“是的，是我做的。”  
意外坦然地承认的带土，唇贴着抚摸着瘢痕的手指：“那么，您要怎么责罚我呢，五代目大人？”  
任由带土脱掉自己的手套，卡卡西笑了起来：“你不仅杀了团藏，之前莫名失踪的根成员山中风和油女取根也是死于你之手？”  
带土拉着卡卡西的手掌贴在自己布满伤痕的右脸：“是的。”  
“团藏的去向，他几个根据地的位置，都只有根自己人知道。”垂下眸，卡卡西满含深意的问道，“你策反了根里的某个人，让他长期为你卧底，是谁？”  
“您应该猜得出来。”带土轻吻了他的手心。  
卡卡西说：“是佐井吗？”  
“在他之前，是甲。”带土答道，“现在应该称呼为大和队长。”  
“杀掉首领然后把根的资源完全吞入自己手中，你究竟从什么时候开始布这个局的？”  
带土顿了顿，抬起头。  
“从志村团藏想要杀你夺取眼睛开始，他就不该活在这世上。”  
在太阳被窗板遮蔽的昏暗的火影室里，身披御神袍的卡卡西也依然像是发着光一样，神圣而洁白。  
这让宇智波带土忍不住想要顶礼膜拜，却又想要玷污。  
“是吗……”  
卡卡西弯起眼睛，语气带着些无奈的宠溺：“我是不是如同顾问大人所说，太过纵容你了呢，带土？”  
眼前人以屈服之姿跪下，可是不知何时从椅子蔓延而上的枝条却及其嚣张的探入卡卡西的衣物。它们解开卡卡西的裤子和马甲拉链，摩挲着严实衣物下格外敏感的身躯。  
带土舔舐着卡卡西的手腕，含混的说：“确实，我现在非常明显的僭越了。我很想要您啊，大人。”  
银发火影泰然自若的神情终于维持不住，喉结滚动发出咕的一声。  
矫健有力的身躯因为天生的肤色显得白皙，稍微用力就会留下明显的痕迹。因为暴露在空气中而挺立的红缨被树枝包裹细细抚弄，垂坠的性器也在柔嫩枝桠的玩弄中勃起。  
他的喘息乱了起来，仍旧跪着的带土趁乱吮吸起他的手指，发出色情的水声。  
这纤细手指只是看上去秀丽白皙，实际上它无数次的结印，挥动苦无，将敌人斩杀于雷光之中。  
所有人都会觉得卡卡西的手可怕，只有宇智波带土觉得他的手分外美丽。  
看样子完全被自己部下玩弄于掌中的银发火影倏然动了动右手，微微的电光逼退了枝条。  
他抽回自己已经湿淋淋的左手，声音陡然恢复到自持而冷静：“既然你想要我，就亲自来，把这些讨人厌的树枝收回去。”  
语气微微带上了些严厉：“这是火影命令。”  
带土终于起身。  
“遵命，我的大人。”  
*  
带土扯下卡卡西的面罩，舔舐他嘴角的痣。卡卡西已经无法维持那种自恃的表情，属于带土给予的那只眼睛在上下巅动中溢出眼泪。  
他喜欢看卡卡西披着御神袍的样子，那简直就是为他而打造的，洁白的布衣摆鲜艳的火红，他真正看到它的第一眼就觉得卡卡西该穿上这个。  
他那时就明白，火影非卡卡西不可。  
“带土……慢……慢点……”  
粗大的性器激烈冲撞已经被肏的湿水淋漓的鲜红后穴，带出咕叽咕叽的水声，男人沉重的呼吸声交织在一起。  
如落火点缀在雪上的，还有卡卡西的纹身，和带土一样的纹身。  
卡卡西伸出手去抚摸带土的纹身，他们同时加入暗部，可带土的纹身却是他继任火影时亲自刻上去的。  
他被肏的一抖一抖，哆嗦着想要往带土怀里靠，于是带土也就顺势把他搂在了怀里，手指掐着他的臀，更加用力出入那个柔软紧致的销魂之处。  
被肏的快感当然是无上的快乐，但是和带土拥抱，才真正让卡卡西从肉欲上获得满足。  
没错，不只是精神，还有肉欲。  
被他紧紧抱住时，卡卡西就满足的射了，射在带土的黑色紧身衣上。  
带土咬在卡卡西的嘴角：“真是不知检点的火影大人啊……”  
他的舌探入卡卡西的口中，搅弄他的上颚，唾液不受控制的从缠绵处溢出。  
还有残留的味增味道，是带土给卡卡西做的便当里的味增茄子的味道，不仅木叶地底见不得光的那些事全在带土掌握之中，卡卡西的私人生活也由他一手包办。  
就像他们在波风水门临终前承诺的那样，卡卡西在明处，他在暗处，守护九尾人柱力与木叶。  
“带土……带土……”卡卡西呢喃道，“给我……”  
他咬着卡卡西的脖子，将精液尽数释放于他的体内。  
两人同时攀上高潮的一瞬间，属于同一对的眼睛相视着变为猩红，张开了艳丽的万花筒图案。  
他们同时看到了彼此眼中的自己。  
卡卡西面对沾满精液的混乱不堪的自己，满足的笑道：“我确实是不成体统的火影啊，这个位置本该属于你。”  
带土与他额头相抵，输入查克拉关上他的左眼，平静的回答道：“究竟还要我说多少次，我早就不想当火影。”  
“我只要得到火影就够了。”  
从琳的死开始，从迫近木叶的阴谋葬送了老师师母和三代目火影开始，带土就意识到他真正想要的是什么。  
当上火影并不能保护自己重要的人，他适合的位置并不是光明之下。  
“觊觎着火影位置的人，没资格称自己是木叶的根。”  
没有给志村团藏留下全尸，是他作为同类对背叛者失职的处决。  
木叶的根，火焰的影，是属于他宇智波带土的位置，他要在这里保护他的卡卡西，并和他保护他所在乎的一切。  
卡卡西收拢双臂，紧紧的把带土抱在怀里：“是的，你也是属于我的。”  
*  
火影塔最高处的议事厅，水户门炎和转寝小春并肩而立，遥望着阳光之下的木叶。  
“你还是对那孩子持有怀疑态度吗？”转寝问道。  
水户门答道：“你已经信任他了。”  
“水门牺牲的时候，是他主动放弃了火影之位，辅佐卡卡西；日斩死后，他也将他遗愿中所下达的任务也尽数完成，甚至……”  
转寝顿了顿，沉重的叹息道：“处决团藏这件事，他做的更是完美。”  
水户门苦笑：“我只是担忧卡卡西，他虽然是个聪明优秀的孩子，却和那人牵系过深，我怕……”  
“你怕卡卡西被宇智波带土迷惑？”  
水户门沉默以对。  
转寝沉吟道：“现在局势纷繁复杂，除了相信年轻人我们也不能做什么。况且，有时候直觉更能接近真相。”  
“直觉？”  
“是的，我的直觉。”作为女人的直觉，“我相信——”  
“他绝不会背叛卡卡西。”


End file.
